


Pretty Bird

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Always Female Tim Drake, Genderswap, M/M, Overprotective Bruce, Overprotective Dick, Slash, Timkon, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin gets cursed. Nobody seems to remember that every curse is broken by True Love's Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I have no idea how to fix this," Zatanna frowned, looking at what had become of Robin. She swore she couldn't remember conjuring a spell close to what was happening.

"How can you not know how to fix this!" said Nightwing worriedly, "Surely you can come up with a counter spell or something! Batman will kill me for sure," he frowned, "I mean, how the hell am I going to explain to him that Robin, the _Boy_ Wonder, just turned into a _Girl_ Wonder?"

"Tell him the truth?" Superboy suggested, looking at both Nightwing and Zatanna.

"He will seriously flip!" Nightwing frowned as well. "Oh my God, baby bird, what are we going to do?"

"We'll help Zatanna reverse this," Robin stood up, "And we'll explain to Batman, and I'm sure he can understand. In the meantime," he sighed, "Could I please borrow some female underwear? As awkward as it may sound, but I have to admit, boobs hurt."

\---------------------

"It's triggered by stress," Nightwing told Zatanna.

It had been a week since Robin's transformation into, as the team had called it, 'Nightwing's Baby Sister.' The first two days were awkward, since everybody had been asking to see Robin, who'd wanted to shut himself in his room at the Cave. But the moment he stepped out of his room in civvies, everybody was already waiting outside, asking what had happened. And since then, Conner was everywhere Robin went, even when in civvies.

"How did you know?" asked Zatanna as she walked into the briefing room. "Something happen?"

"Conner called from an apartment Batman provided so he can look after Robin." Nightwing waved a hand and a screen appeared, playing the footage from the call earlier. "Robin's been shifting. First it was when she was reviewing for an exam. But Batman filed a leave of absence from school, so she turned into a he a few hours later. However, Batman put him in the inactive roster, and he turned into a she again."

Zatanna nodded, watching different videos from different screens, trying to look for differences in Robin's appearance. "I'm going to have to consult my father's books some more," she said, rewinding one of them to review once more. "I don't think I've done a spell that's triggered by something before,"

Nightwing nodded. "We're also going to call in the magic users of the League. I just hope Conner's not going to beat me up when this is over. He's done so much for Robin,"

"I think he's having fun," said Zatanna, "Don't you think? I mean, they're being normal kids right now. By normal I mean ignoring the fact that I just turned Robin into one pretty baby sister for you,"

"Sort of, yeah," Nightwing sighed. "They've been going on little dates. Conner tells me where they go,"

Zatanna giggled. "How romantic."

"Oh, no. No. Absolutely not." Nightwing waved away the screens.

"Why not?" Zatanna pouted. "You gotta admit Robin's a beautiful young lady,"

"I just asked Conner to make sure he's safe, okay?" said Nightwing, trying to end the conversation because there was no way in hell that he was going to allow his little Timmy to have a boyfriend or even a girlfriend for that matter.

_'Conner, I need to ask you a favour,' Nightwing said to Conner when Tim had gone back to his room. 'It's important, and it's about Robin,'_

_'Yeah?' Conner went back a few steps closer to Nightwing._

_'Please look after him. Or her.' he said, 'Please. From the team, from anyone whom you think would be dangerous. Not that I'm saying the team would be dangerous but I don't want them flocking to him and asking him inappropriate questions-'_

_'I get it,' said Conner, nodding. Nightwing did have a point. 'I will. I don't think he'll appreciate them asking him what it's like to have boobs. He's uncomfortable enough as it is. Beast Boy's already noticed a change in the scent of the Cave.'_

_Nightwing cursed softly. 'Please change into some civvies and beam to Gotham. Escort him—her to one of the entrances to the Batcave. Ugh,' a gloved hand made it to Nightwing's face. 'Batman is really going to flip.'_

_'Like Robin said, he'll understand,' Conner tried to comfort him. 'Besides, we need the break, too. I'm sure we'll figure this out,'_

_Nightwing shook his head. Yes, Batman was going to understand, but that also meant Robin wasn't going to be part of the team until he was back to normal. 'Thank you, Conner.'_

"Batman put us in the inactive roster," Robin frowned, switching the channels. "It's not like I'm going to die," he stood up and went to the fridge to see what he could eat.

"Nightwing sounded pretty distressed when he asked me to look after you," Conner bit into the chocolate bar he found in the fridge. "Like you're going to die,"

"Well I'm not, Conner, I just have a pair of breasts, a smaller waistline and a-" Robin stopped midsentence and closed the door fridge after taking a bottle of soda. "Never mind. Forget I said anything,"

"And a what?"

" _Forget_ I said anything."

"No seriously, and a what?"

Robin wasn't sure if he should answer that. It's not like Conner wasn't educated in the nooks and crannies of the female body. It was taught in high school, both in sex ed and in biology when they got to human reproduction.

There was a small hiss as Robin twisted the cap. He took a few gulps and set the bottle down on the counter as he got on one of the stools. He watched Conner get up from his seat on their comfortable sofa from the living room, and sit with him at the counter.

"And a what?" Conner asked again. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad-"

"Yes, it is, and it's the reason why Nightwing asked you to be with me all the time," said Robin, "It's the reason why big brothers beat up boys they don't like, or the reason why young women have strict parents and early curfews."

Both Nightwing and Batman were a little bit overprotective. Batman even agreed with Nightwing about putting him in the inactive roster of the League, and Conner too, for the excuse that he (or she, especially she) needed an escort. Batman also provided them with an apartment for Robin didn't know what. He could have just stayed at home with them, but then the media would just flock to the mansion and try to take a picture of Little Miss Wayne and make a huge-ass issue out of it. So maybe the apartment was a good idea, for both secret identity life and Robin's life.

Conner just looked at him. "Which would be?" he raised his brows, waiting for Robin to answer.

Robin sighed. "A vagina, Conner. Female genitals." *

"I'm sure I'm capable enough to beat up every single guy out there who even comes near thinking of touching your butt." Conner was serious, even though his delivery wasn't. Nightwing and Batman told him to keep an eye on Robin and to keep him (or her) safe, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Robin studied Conner's face, figuring out if he was serious. Conner looked like he wasn't joking, so he smiled a bit, comforted by the idea of Conner keeping him safe, and beating up any guy who'd try to come and get him, even if he could take them down himself. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Conner smiled back at him. "So are you hungry? We could go to a near diner or something. It's already nearing seven, and I don't think soda is good for an empty stomach,"

Conner thought Robin didn't look much different, and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. The only thing he noticed was that she-Robin was curvy. The clothes Batman sent for whenever Robin shifted genders wasn't really body hugging, but who wouldn't be able to notice Robin's shape and now full bottom.

He shook the thought away. No way was he going to think of Robin's shapeliness, as a girl or a guy. But now that he thought of it, she-Robin might actually look nice in uniform, not that he thought Robin didn't look good in uniform.

"Sure. Why not. Did you know they even made a new identity for me? I mean the female me." Robin got off the stool and put the soda back in the fridge. "In case something happens and we have to present something to police?"

"They went that far?" Conner didn't think Batman would go that far.

"Apparently my name is Robyn—spelled with a 'y'—Tiana** Summers." Robin took some valuables from his room, like his wallet and phone, and put on a hoodie to hide the breasts so one would notice if he turned back to a boy while eating.

"Robyn?" Conner watched Robin come out of his room fixing the hoodie.

"So you didn't have to worry about what to call me," he put the wallet and the phone in his pocket. "And apparently, my parents died in a car crash last year. I've been living with you here in this very apartment for about nine months now, and I'm home schooled, all courtesy Superman's secret identity."

Conner stared at him. "They even made a fake life story for you?" he followed Robin to the door. "And how long have you been living with me? How long did you say we've been living together?"

"Nine months," Robin put his shoes on by the door.

"Together?" Conner put more stress in the word, maybe to ask if the fake life story included him and Robin together in a relationship. It's not like he didn't like Robin. "Are we even legally allowed to live in an apartment together without adult supervision?"

Actually, he _did_ like Robin.

"Well, according to Nightwing an adult lives with us." He opened the door, and waited for Conner to come with him before locking it.

"Okay, I guess…" Conner didn't move since Robin didn't make any to walk down the hallway.

"By the way, before we go, since the sun's already set anyway," Robin looked up at Conner and moved to take his sunglasses off.

"Whoa, whoa, are you allowed to-" but Robin had already taken the glasses off, and Conner, for the first time, saw Robin's eyes. _Wow_.

\---------------------

Notes:  
* Virgin ones, too. LOL.  
** I will stick by the female name I gave A few weeks ago I gave all the bird boys female names. I gave Tim the name Tiana.


	2. Chapter 2

"They trust you enough with my life, and I guess I trust you enough with my face," Robin pocketed the sunglasses. "Shall we?"

Conner found himself staring. "A-are you sure about this? I mean, seriously-" he never thought would ever saw Robin's eyes. He'd never seen Nightwing's eyes before, and seeing Robin's eyes was…he didn't know how to explain it. Did he just find Robin pretty?

"Conner, the sun's already set, and you wanna eat out. I'd look stupid if I wore sunglasses at night," said Robin. At this rate, he was never gonna go back into the male form since just letting Conner see his eyes was like a hundred per cent spike on his stress rate. "C'mon, I'm getting hungry,"

Without a word, the younger Super followed the Bird. One very pretty bird. He was going to try to not use incorrect words when describing Robin to himself. Because Robin was a teammate and a friend, and he was supposed to protect him. Or her. From anyone or anything.

Conner did a light facepalm as he followed Robin to the elevator. Was this even normal? Robin was a girl right now, and maybe that was normal, but Robin didn't look any different from his boy version (except for the waist, boobs and hips), and finding boy-Robin pretty would be really weird and awkward. Not to mention he'd get in trouble with Nightwing. He guarded Robin like Batman did—like a hawk ready to swoop down and grab the prey with its sharp talons and eat it later.

"Conner?"

"Huh? What?"

Robin was outside the elevator, on the ground floor, and he was still in it. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he stepped out. Robin was still a girl. Maybe this quiet dinner would turn him back, but then he thought just because someone's relaxed doesn't mean they're not stressed, and he was sure Robin had already had enough stress.

"You seemed out of it," of course Robin was concerned. It was the first time he'd seen Conner spaced out. He smiled and waved at the concierge as they exited the building.

"I was just thinking, sorry," said Conner, "Anyways, Google said the diner was somewhere near. We'll walk."

"How near?"

"Maybe a few blocks away?" said Conner, "And stay close. Gotham's not the brightest of cities,"

"Okay, but it's not like I don't know my own city," said Robin, following Conner to the pedestrian lane to cross. "This is going to be a bit far isn't it?"

"Well, sorta," answered Conner, "I think you need the air, and some real food. We've been having a lot of deliveries the past few days and I'm sure you're getting sick of fast food and takeout."

"Actually, I am sick of takeout," said Robin as he stepped onto the sidewalk.

Conner put a gentle hand on Robin's back and pulled him closer as they walked, and took back the hand when he felt Robin was close enough for him to keep an eye on him. "Good, because I checked on the net and they said the diner's good tastes good enough to feel like home. I feel like getting the apple pie," he could see Robin's smooth, thin neck, and a little of his shoulder; he could smell the fresh scent of the kiwi and lime shampoo he used earlier today, and the Dove body soap. He never smelled like cologne, or perfume; Conner noticed that. Robin just smelled like he was always fresh out of the bath.

"But isn't that for dessert?" Robin chuckled. He didn't mind the hand.

"Who cares? I want the pie," Conner too, chuckled. "Maybe a tall glass of milkshake. What are you gonna get?"

"You're asking me and you didn't even show me the menu available online?"

"Okay, so what do you think they have that you'll get?"

Robin thought for a moment. "Maybe the house salad."

"Seriously? Vegetables?"

"We've been having really unhealthy stuff the last few weeks, you know, and besides, just because it's salad doesn't mean it's just vegetables. Some salads have fruit, too."

"Still. I think there's steak or maybe some roast. Why are you having vegetables?"

"Because I like salad—no way am I going to argue with you about my food preference,"

"Who said we were arguing?—whoops," Conner pulled Robin to him when a skateboarder didn't even have any intention of dodging Robin. "Asshole,"

Robin ended up closer to Conner that he thought he would. Conner's right arm was around his waist, and the other hand was on his upper arm. "HEY!" he frowned as the skateboarder darted by, then felt a warm hand press and run over his—her bottom. "He just touched my butt!" he whispered urgently, and suddenly he regretted saying it. Conner did say he was going to beat up anyone to tried to think of touching his butt, what about people who actually did?

That said, Conner went after the skateboarder and tripped him, and he made sure the guy fell face first. "You think touching girls' butts are fun, huh?" he said loud enough for the people around him to hear. He hated it when men didn't show or give women respect. A lot of people stopped to see what he was going to happen.

"You little shit!" said the guy, getting up and seeing the blood on the sidewalk, together with several of his front teeth. "You fucked up my teeth!"

"I know," said Conner, "Payback for touching her. I'd very much rather beating you up right here, but I don't want to bother the people who'll scrub your blood off the sidewalk,"

The guy looked around, and saw people staring at him, whispering and giving him bad looks. "I'll get you back for this! You're gonna pay!" he said as he scrambled to get his things and his skateboard.

"Or what?" Conner's brows furrowed. No way was he going to let this guy get away. He wanted to do more, because not only did this guy look and sound like he didn't give a fuck about women, he touched Robin. He wanted to tell Batman right away so the big bad boss could get the satisfaction of beating up someone who touched his baby bird. "You'll challenge me to a fist fight? I dare you, come on, hit me."

"Conner," Robin took Conner's arm and pulled him back slightly, "That's enough, please. You already destroyed his teeth," he didn't want to make a bigger scene. Besides, the skateboarder was bigger than Conner, not that Conner wouldn't be able to take him down, but because Conner would be using his powers and they might get found out.

"Listen to your girlfriend. She thinks better than you do." He smirked, wiping the blood off his mouth, as if returning Conner the dare of hitting him.

"Yeah, she does," said Conner, "She thinks you're too low and I shouldn't stoop down to your level. C'mon," he took Robin's hand and pulled him into the crowd to get away.

The guy angrily gritted what's left of his teeth, went after them to give Conner a sucker punch. Conner pushed Robin behind him and countered the guy's punch using his forearm, then gave him a punch square in the gut.

"CONNER!" Robin again took Conner's arm to pull him away.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit him that hard," Conner watched the guy curl up in pain on the sidewalk as Robin pulled him. "Let's go," again he took Robin's hand pulled him into the crowd to escape the commotion.

"Are you going to be in trouble with you-know-who with that?" asked Robin as he tried to keep up with Conner's large strides.

"Not as much as I'll get in trouble with the big, bad bat and the big, blue bird if they get word I let that guy get away with touching you,"

Conner had a point, but still. He thought the situation didn't call for a fight. Maybe Conner could've stopped with tripping the guy, but of course Conner was hard headed and brash.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to hit him," Robin frowned. Conner pulled him to an alley and let go of his hand. "You're a meta; you could have given him internal bleeding. I know you said you didn't hit him that hard but what's 'not that hard' to you may be ten times what humans capable of-"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry," sighed Conner. His shoulders dropped and he frowned.

Robin knew he was sincere. He smiled. "I know. Now let's go eat. I'm hungry,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well aren't you two the cutest things to walk in this here diner," said the middle aged waitress, smiling as she stopped at their table to give them two menus and to take their order. She was wearing pink dress with a white mini apron tied around her waist, red nails, some cat's eye framed glasses and her gray hair combed away from her face, tied up in a loose bun.

Robin's face reddened like a ripe tomato. Earlier that night, the skateboarder called him Conner's girlfriend, and now this lady thought so, too. "Thanks? I guess?"

Conner just chuckled and browsed through the menu. "I'll get the double cheeseburger with an extra order of the fries basket and a whole apple pie with vanilla ice cream please,"

"Conner, can't you pick something healthier?" Robin frowned as he browsed the menu. "I'll have the Caesar salad for one and tuna salad sandwich without the fries please. And just water for my drink,"

"Oh! Drinks!" Conner flipped the menu to the drinks page. "The extra thick vanilla milkshake please,"

"Gotcha," she said, "Be back in jiff," she smiled at them one last time before taking the menus back.

"A whole apple pie? Seriously?"

"What? I like apple pie. And a tuna salad sandwich? Seriously?" Conner returned Robin's question and tone to him for a joke. "You're kind of a health nut aren't you?"

"I just care about my health, Conner,"

"It's not like I don't care about mine."

"You ordered a lot of deadly food,"

"They won't kill me,"

"You're still part human,"

"Are you taking out your anger on me because you got called cute and that they think you're my girlfriend?"

"I am not!" Robin frowned.

"Sure you are," Conner grinned. He just found out it was fun teasing Robin. Maybe he'd do it a lot from now on, but maybe after this shifting genders thing was over since he did consider trying to get stress off of him so he could change back instead of being a girl all the time.

"I'm not angry. I'm just concerned about your unhealthy diet,"

"At least I eat. I think it's worse if I don't. What's wrong with burgers and pie?"

"You got a whole pie!"

"What's wrong with liking pie?"

"I'm not saying that something's wrong with liking pie. I meant I'm concerned about the amount you're going to consume. Do you even know how much sugar there is in a whole apple pie? That's about 155 grams, and the recommended daily intake is 36 grams, and you even asked ice cream with it!"

"What's wrong with eating pie with ice cream?"

"That's asking for diabetes!"

"Will diabetes even work on me—you know what, I can't believe we're arguing about a pie's sugar content."

"Because eating a whole pie is unhealthy,"

"We don't even know if I get sick!"

"You still might—thank you," Tim smiled at the middle aged waitress who served him his salad and Conner's basket of fries.

"Finally!" Conner took the basket and munched on one of the fries.

"I'll come back with the others in a bit. Enjoy," she smiled back at them.

Conner called her back before she could leave. "Could I get some cheese for the fries please?" he asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie," the lady flashed them one more smile before going back to the counter and moving from one table to another.

Robin started on his salad, and didn't even look at how Conner smothered the French fries in ketchup. He did eat fries, cake and pie, but not this much. Absolutely not this much, nor was he planning on eating anywhere near the amount Conner was going to consume.

Conner put an elbow on the table and put his cheek on his balled fist, watching Robin eat his way through the bowl of green leaves, some chicken slices and croutons. "You're going to turn into a cow,"

The words made Robin freeze, his fork mid-air, the lettuce tossed in the Caesar dressing impaled on the prongs of the fork, made to wait because Conner's sudden comment. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're going to turn into a cow," repeated Conner, "Not in the sense that you're gonna get fat, but because I know after tonight you're gonna be eating grass all the time,"

Robin ignored the comment about eating grass and decided to resume eating, and pick on Conner's table manners instead. "Elbows off the table, Conner,"

"Yes, mom," Conner went back to his fries, and at the corner of his eye saw a dark storm cloud rolling in, slowly blocking the star studded sky. He looked out the window. "Uh-oh, I hope we get home in time,"

"Well if it rains," Robin took a napkin provided on the table and wiped his mouth, "We can stay here and wait for it to stop then go home,"

"Guess it was the wrong time to go out, huh?" said Conner, moving his eyes from the sky to Robin, who was also observing the weather outside.

"Not really,"

He could see Robin's neck again. Conner thought Robin had nice skin. It looked soft and smooth, but maybe that came with being a girl. He hoped it didn't.

Wait, he hoped?

When Robin pierced another leaf on the plate to get back to eating, Conner was shook out of his staring session and he too went back to his fries.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin couldn't believe Conner finished everything. Nothing was left; even the mountain of whipped cream on Conner's milkshake was gone. It was like Conner had a black hole in his guts. "You are so going to need a few hours at the gym," said Robin, watching Conner take the last fry from the basket.

"Nah," said Conner, "I need sleep," he chuckled.

Robin rolled his eyes, and then set a few bills on the table for payment. "C'mon, before it rains on us," he got up, then handed their server another bill for tip, and smiled at her before he pushed the door open to step out. The waitress made their dinner a little awkward, but it sort of made him glad that they didn't look suspicious together.

"Take care of your girl, honey!" their waitress called behind Conner. He was the one who blushed this time. He felt his ears heat up and blood rushed to his cheeks. He felt a little awkward, since now the accusation of Robin being his girlfriend was directed to him, because the last few ones were for Robin.

_And there she goes again_ , Robin thought, hearing her faint voice echoing some last words for his supposed boyfriend. He didn't know why everybody thought that. Just because he had boobs, a softer featured face, and yes, everything that was down under, didn't mean the man he was hanging out with was his female counterpart's boyfriend.

"Wow, that was a big tip, and you still got a huge amount of change," said Conner, catching up with Robin outside of the diner. "What for?"

"Well, the food was good, and you looked like you enjoyed the pie, so I guess they deserve to keep the change," Robin put his hood up when a cold breeze blew. "Guess there's no stopping the rain, is there?" he looked up at the sky. They couldn't see a single star, and the clouds completely blocked out the moon.

"We better hurry," Conner followed Robin, walking closely behind him. "Looks like it's going to be bad," he looked around. There wasn't even a shop they could get an umbrella from.

"Gotham does have its share of bad rainy days, and nights," said Robin, walking faster than he did when they were headed to the diner. And if tonight was a bad rainy night, Robin wanted to go home and sit in his bed and read a book to sleep. Conner would probably watch some TV and fall asleep on the sofa, like he always did, instead of getting up and going to his room and actually sleep on his bed. He'd wake up in the middle of the night like always, and put a blanket over him.

"Tell me about it," Conner looked up again. The clouds looked scary.

The walk back to the apartment was quiet, unlike earlier that was filled with bickering and a commotion. Halfway back there was lightning, thunder, and it began to pour heavily.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Conner took off his jacket, leaving him with only a shirt, and put it over Robin's head.

"What are you doing?!" said Robin as Conner put the jacket over him.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Conner put an arm around him, making sure Robin didn't take off the jacket, and making sure he stayed as dry as possible. They ran this time, and by the time they got to the apartment lobby, Conner was dripping wet from head to toe. Robin was wet, but not soaking like Conner was.

"What the hell did you do that for?" said Robin, taking the jacket off his head.

"Well, better me than you," Conner took the towels that were given to him by one of the personnel from the concierge. "Thanks. Let's get you warmed up." He put the other towel around Robin's shoulders before he put his over his head to start drying his hair.

"You're the one who needs warming up," said Robin as they got on the elevator.

"Not really, I feel fine,"

"Take a bath," Robin looked up at him, "You might get sick. Better safe the than sorry,"

"Yes, sir," Conner pushed the button to their floor. "You, too. Especially you. Take a long-ass hot bath."

"And we'll have some hot chocolate?"

"Definitely," Conner smiled and let Robin step out onto their floor first.

As soon as the door was open, Robin darted to his bathroom. Conner heard the twisting of the faucet knob, and a torrent of water hitting the bathtub. He closed the door and locked it, and headed to his own bathroom to take a quick shower, just to wash off the rainwater and to feel fresh.

Conner threw the wet towel from the personnel into the hamper and stepped into the shower cubicle. The hot water didn't sting, but it felt nice. He put a hand on the cold, tile wall, leaned on it, bowed his head and watched the water flow down the drain.

The events earlier that night replayed in his head. If Batman and Nightwing didn't entrust Robin to him, would he have done the same to the guy who touched him? Would he have gotten actually angry? If Robin wore clothes that showed some skin given that they weren't in this situation, would he stare? Even if it's only a little bit of his shoulder and nape? Would he notice that he used Dove?

He shook his head, and grabbed the bottle of shampoo to start on the shower, and quickly end it since he'd been standing there a long time; he was wasting water.

_Well, would you?_  A voice in his head asked.

He sighed. "I don't know," he whispered, turning off the water when he was done rinsing off the shampoo in his hair, and the body gel from everywhere else. "Maybe."

Conner used his hand to wipe the fog from the mirror, and looked at his blurry reflection. He'd never really thought of being attracted to the same sex. Now that he thought of it, it wasn't really a big deal. He didn't think there was anything wrong with liking boys. Robin was a nice person. He was very talented and very smart,  _and_  he was really pretty, boy or girl. He liked talking to him, because conversations didn't lead to awkward silences, they actually lead to fun arguments. Like how they argued about food preferences and the sugar content of pie.

He didn't feel cold, so he put on some sweats and a fit, sleeveless undershirt. He sat on the bed, looking around his bare room. There was nothing in it except for the queen sized bed, two beside drawers with lamps on either side of the bed, and his closet. It was nothing like his room at the Cave. His room in the cave had grey walls and well used bed, not that he found it uncomfortable.  _This_ bed provided by Batman was  _far_ more comfortable, and was hell of a lot bigger. But he had only slept in it about once, since he usually fell asleep in front of the TV on the sofa in the living room. And whenever he woke up, he'd have a blanket on him.

He also realized that if weren't for this, he wouldn't have gotten to know so much about Robin in such a short period of time. Like how he changed position every ten minutes when he was reading, whether he was on his bed, on the sofa or on the floor. Or that he was a rabbit and could live on vegetables forever, how he never misses putting on a watch even if they weren't going out, and even if they had a wall clock. It was the littlest things that he noticed. Even the way Robin's nose would be closer to the book when he's in the middle of it, or when he's reaching the end. He didn't even know how many books Robin had already finished since they got there.

Conner lay on the bed. His knees were bent at the edge of the bed, his arms folded and his hands under his head. He curled his toes, feeling the carpet under the skin of his feet, trying to recall what it felt like when he fell in love with M'gann. For a few minutes he stared at the ceiling, thinking, also listening in on Robin to tell if he was done.

Why couldn't he remember?

He sat up, deciding it was best left forgotten.

He heard Robin step out of the bathroom. He got on his feet, and went over to ask if Robin still wanted that hot chocolate, because he did. Several lighting strikes and thunderclaps had come and go all throughout their heavenly stay in the bathroom.

Robin's door was open, so he assumed it was safe to intrude. "H—" He stopped when he saw Robin by the bed, his back to him, preparing to put on a shirt, just starting to get dressed.

Earlier that night he saw Robin's neck. At the moment, he was seeing the amount of skin that only people in a people in a proper commitment would see. He had, of course, seen women's underwear, and Conner swore that whatever Robin was wearing was the tiniest black panty he had ever seen. He'd seen a lot of them in movies and magazines but Robin's was just…downright petite.

His kept his eyes on the smooth, creamy skin, wrapped around that tiny waist, and that round, firm butt behind the small, black panty as Robin pulled the shirt over—okay it was time to make that hot chocolate. He stepped away from the door and backed into the kitchen to turn on the electric water heater.

He'd seen Robin naked before, but that was in a cloud of steam in the shower room, after whatever mission they've been sent on. He didn't get a clear view, but he did remember that boy-Robin was just as petite as his female version.

"Still up for that hot chocolate?" Conner called from the kitchen.

"Yes, please," Robin answered, stepping out of his room in the said shirt Conner saw him putting on, and a pair of sweats. The shirt was a bit oversized, and had Batman's logo printed on the chest area.

"Didn't know you wore shirts like that," Conner watched Robin approach the counter and get on one of the stools.

There were two mugs on the counter's marble top, together with the jar of Milo and sugar. Robin took the other one and put his amount of Milo and sugar in the mug. "Nightwing's a big fan of our crests being turned into shirts by the public," said Robin, "I just think we're a fan of our mentors,"

Conner poured the hot water into Robin's mug, and into his own. "Well, aren't we?"

Robin stirred the drink, "I guess we are," he smiled at Conner, then sipped the chocolate.

Conner started on his own, smiling as he watched Robin enjoy his mug. The rain would have sounded comforting if it weren't threatening to burst through their windows in an angry torrent. Neither was startled when lighting pierced through the thick, dark, clouds, and when the loudest thunderclap yet boomed.

Then all their lights went off.

Robin frowned. "Great. A blackout,"

Conner set his half-finished chocolate down on the counter. "At least we've already gotten our baths," he said, "I'll go light the fireplace. The heater's gonna be busted, too."

"Thank God for fully charged cellphones," Robin hopped off the stool. Using light from the LCD of his phone, he went turn off and unplug all running electronic devices, and headed to the spare room to get some blankets and pillows. When he got to the living room, Conner was already poking the wood into the fire, and he dropped the pillows on the carpet near it. he made a few more trips for more pillows and some comforters, then made his way back to the kitchen to take his and Conner's mugs, and handed Conner his before sitting down in front of the fire.

"Thanks," Conner watched Robin quickly sit on the blankets, and wrap one of the comforters around his shoulders to block out the cold. The temperature was going down fast.

"I guess it's useless to ask if you're feeling cold," Robin sipped the hot chocolate.

Conner sat down beside him with one knee up, and his arm resting on the knee, the other hand holding his mug of hot chocolate. "Useless, but at least I know you're concerned,"

Robin held the mug with both hands to get some warmth from the hot drink. "Better ask then?"

"Yes," Conner nodded, and decided to finish his chocolate. He set the mug down and noticed that Robin had already finished his, and was pulling the comforter tighter around him. "Okay, I have a better idea,"

Conner stood up and took the comforter off him.

"Hey!" Robin frowned, and watched Conner put the comforter around himself and sit behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Sharing body heat," Conner got into a position where Robin was in between his legs, wrapped the comforter around them and snaked his arms around Robin's waist and pulled him in.

"You're hot!" said Robin, feeling the rise in temperature when he felt Conner's body press against his back. He felt more comfortable and relieved that he was out of the cold.

"I know," Conner grinned. "Both literally and figuratively. Superman says we're like a portable heater—hey, you're not offended or this isn't complete invasion of privacy, is it?"

"Not really." Robin shook his head, "You're warm and I feel cold, so I don't think there's any reason to feel offended," he stared at the fire, listening to it cackle.

"I guess I'm one of those California people huh?" Conner tried to joke.

"What?" said Robin, trying to figure out what Conner was trying to say. "What's with people living in California?"

"I can melt your popsicle?" Conner looked at him.

"I'm not sure I follow." Robin looked up at Conner over his shoulder.

"That song," said Conner, "I think it was Katy Perry, you know," he tried to sing it, " _California girls we're unforgettable, daisy dukes, bikinis on top, sun kissed so ho hot we'll melt your popsicle_? Never heard of it before?"

"No, never heard of it before. But yes, I agree with the song. You  _can_  melt a popsicle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might probably be a lot of cuddling. And Kon thinking to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

When they had talked, laughed, and argued everything and anything they could think of, it was already midnight, their mugs were empty, and it had gotten quiet. It was still raining heavily outside, the power hadn’t gone back up yet, and Conner was still keeping Robin warm.  On the bright side, Robin was comfortable enough that his boobs disappeared.

“Hey, Conner?”

“Yeah?”

Robin bit his lip. “I’m sorry,”

“Huh?” said Conner, “For what?”

“Well,” he had to try to say this properly. Conner didn’t have any trouble showing people he was upset about something. “About Miss Martian, I guess. I mean I don’t really know everything, and I’m not really experienced in the field of relationships, but I know that’s not how things are supposed to go and—”

Conner chuckled and squeezed Robin’s cold hands. “It’s fine,” was it really? “I was young. Like, literally. I have issues, she has issues, ultimately it just clashed and well,” he exhaled. “It didn’t work out,”

Didn’t work out was an understatement. Conner just wanted them done with. He got it that M’gann was upset, but it didn’t warrant her actions. She might have been the first one who saw through him, more than the clone, but Conner was sure she certainly wasn’t going to be the last.

Robin frowned. Who the hell makes out with their boyfriend in front of their ex? Who the hell got a boyfriend right after breaking up with the previous one? It just didn’t seem nice at all.

“Don’t get yourself worked up over it,” said Conner. “I think now would be a good Robine for us to sleep. Do you want me to get the mattress?”

“Okay,” Robin nodded as he yawned. “Guess we should go to bed now,” he stood up to put more wood in the fire.

Conner came back a few moments later with his mattress and more pillows and another comforter just in case, to keep them warm. “Do you want me to go get your mattress?” he asked as he set it down near the fire. “I can still share body heat, if you want,”

“Oh, well, okay,” Robin wrapped the comforter on his shoulders around him tighter.

“Get in if you’re feeling cold,” said Conner, taking the comforter from Robin, and letting him crawl into the comforter on the bed, then laying the comforter he was holding over them. Robin was shivering. “C’mere, if it’s not too offensive,” Conner pulled him in, pressing Robin’s back onto his chest.

“I hope the electricity comes back soon,” Robin said sleepily.

“I hope the rain stops soon,” said Conner, still wide awake. He could feel that Robin’s hands were cold, so he held them in his.

“Good night, Conner,” Robin murmured as he drifted off.

“Good night, Robin,”

* * *

It was a long time before Conner fell asleep. Robin had shifted positions, and was now facing Conner. Conner was on his back, staring at the ceiling, while Robin was pressed up on his side, his head on his shoulder, and his arm on Conner’s stomach. He was okay with however Robin wanted to lie, as long as he was kept warm.

Lightning sliced through the dark sky and thunder cracked, and Robin showed his dislike for the weather with a sleepy, whiny moan, and burying himself more into Conner’s warmth. Conner chuckled softly. This Robin was different from all the other Robins. Unlike Nightwing, he was quiet and reserved. Unlike the second Robin, he preferred to keep his thoughts to himself. It was like a change of pace every time a new Robin joined them.

Nightwing had once told him that he was too serious, and maybe, just maybe, he’d already learned how to loosen up a bit. And he picked it up quickly when he had come to terms that whatever he and M’gann fought over was a completely valid reason for breaking up, they were over, and that ending their relationship was a good decision. Or probably one of the best decisions he’s ever made, aside from leaving CADMUS and forming their team.

Besides, he really had to put something else rather than a frown now that their team was growing, and that he was a senior member already. He was supposed to welcome, look after and mentor the newcomers, not scare them away.

He exhaled, glad that Robin wasn’t that scared of him, and glad that he had good friends. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Conner woke up with Nightwing in civvies and shades towering above him. He looked like he was about to pop a vein.

There was power, and it was dark and cloudy outside, as if the storm hadn’t completely passed yet. “Is the power back on yet?” he asked sleepily.

“No, the building’s running on a generator,” Nightwing snapped.

“Chill out!” said Zatanna, who was also in civvies, gently pushing Nightwing onto one of the sofas.

“You have some explaining to do,” Nightwing frowned at Conner.

It was warmer now, and it was safe to end physical contact without worrying that Robin might get cold. Gingerly, carefully, and slowly, Conner carefully peeled himself away from Robin, and tucked him back into the bed’s comfort and faced his teammates.

“There was a blackout, there wasn’t much wood, and the heater’s busted,” said Conner as he rubbed his eyes, “And he was cold, so I made him some chocolate and shared body heat,” 

Zatanna didn’t need to see Nightwing’s eyes to know he was glaring daggers at the half-Kryptonian. “Okay!” she said cheerfully. “All I need is a few seconds to say some spells and Robin is all done!”

That woke Conner up. “You know how to fix him?” he asked. “Do I need to wake him up?”

“No,” Zatanna shook her head, “No need. Poor thing looks so cute asleep. I’ll just try something out,” she approached the mattress on the floor, and raised her hands up slightly, and muttered some things Conner didn’t understand. Zatanna stepped back a little. “Okay, that didn’t like it,” she frowned.

Nightwing sighed. It didn’t work. “I always wanted a baby sister,” he stood up and went over to the mattress. He smiled as he ruffled Robin’s hair.

Robin protested the attempt to wake him up with a groan.

“Baby bird, we have to go home for a while,” said Nightwing. “C’mon, B is waiting for us for breakfast,”

Robin sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Okay,” he nodded. Then saw Zatanna, who gave him an unsure shrug. Obviously, she hadn’t figured it out yet. “Thank you for trying,” he said when he saw Zatanna.

“I’ll try harder,” Zatanna smiled apologetically.

“Thank you, Conner,” Robin looked at Conner. “We’ll see each other later?”

“Y-yeah, sure,” nodded Conner.

“Just leave everything as is,” said Nightwing, getting up. “Someone will come over to clean everything up,” helped Robin onto his feet. “You have to be out in an hour, and be back no earlier than one hour later. Robin will be back late afternoon,” 

Robin took his phone from under his pillow, mouthed a ‘sorry,’ at Conner, and went to his room to change clothes.

“Uh, yeah,” Conner said dumbly, watching Nightwing herd Robin to his room.

“He’s a little overprotective,” Zatanna told Conner.

“No, it’s fine,” said Conner, “I understand.” After what happened with Jason, it was completely warranted for Nightwing to be this overprotective about the new Robin.

Zatanna nodded. “Do you wanna go back to the Cave with me?” she asked.

“No, no,” Conner shook his head as he began folding the blankets he and Robin used. “I’ll probably wander around a bit until we’re summoned or something,”

“Okay,” Zatanna smiled at him. “See around then,” she gave him a little wave, then went to Nightwing to tell him she’ll be on her way.

Nightwing was in the kitchen, looking for something to drink in the fridge. There were some juice boxes, so he went with that. He was about to close Robin’s bedroom door when he saw Conner bringing his mattress back to his room. He made eye contact with Conner for a few seconds, then closed the door.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Conner heard Robin tell Nightwing. “It’s like you’d rather me freeze to death,”

He tried turning off his hearing, he really did, but somehow he didn’t know how to turn it off today.

“Well, you could have called us!” said Nightwing. “I could’ve taken Ironhide out for a spin!”

Conner swore he could hear Robin’s eyes rolling. “It’s a GMC Topkick C4500,”

“I can’t remember its name, okay,” said the elder bird, throwing Robin a hoodie from his drawer. “And Wally and I watched all three movies last week, and we bought the new cartoon, Transformers Prime DVD to watch this weekm so we can go watch the red carpet premier next week,”

Robin caught the top and put it on over his shirt. “You only bought that car because it looked like Ironhide—wait, that’s next week?”

“Yes, why?” Nightwing asked, but took it back. “Oh, yeah, about that…”

“Great. The media is never going to leave us alone now,” Robin said irritably as he put on his shoes. “Let’s go before breakfast gets cold,”

“You could always go to a random showing?” said Nightwing as he followed Robin out of the apartment. “Take someone with you, wear something to hide your face, be anonymous?”

Conner stopped listening, and concentrated on the sound of the light rain outside.

“Of all the non-fancy cars we have, you bring the one with the NEST and Autobot logos slapped on it!” Conner heard Robin hiss. “Talk about laying low!”

“Hey, I didn’t buy him to sit in the garage, right?”

Conner chuckled, considering watching the movies again himself.

* * *

“Welcome home, Master Timothy,” said Alfred, putting a warm blanket around Tim’s shoulders.

Alfred didn’t have to, but did Tim appreciate the warmth. “Thank you, Alfred. It’s nice to be home, too,” he smiled at him. “Dick tells me you’ve got breakfast enough for a small village for us,”

“Master Richard does tend to exaggerate,” said Alfred with a little smile, leading the boys from the cold garage into the warm kitchen. “But I did make enough of your favorites,”

Tim smiled as the smell of hot pancakes filled his nose.

“Master Richard, if you’d please stay and assist me, and Master Timothy to Master Bruce’s drawing room, and we can start breakfast,”

“Sure thing!” said Dick enthusiastically. Alfred never really let them help around especially with food, so he was excited about that.  

Tim made his way up to Bruce’s drawing room, where most of meals together were held instead of the dining room. The dining room was way too much work for Alfred, and there was an elevator in the manor anyways, so the drawing room it was.

He knocked first because it was foremost Bruce’s private drawing room. It was different from his study and his office. Drawing rooms were supposed to be rooms where guests may be entertained, but it was where Bruce ate his meals with his boys.

After a few knocks, he entered, and saw Bruce was having coffee while reading the day’s paper. “Tim,” Bruce set the paper down. “It’s good to have you back,”

Tim nodded and smiled as he closed the door. “It’s good to be back,” he set the blanket down on an ottoman a few feet from the table, then joined Bruce at the table.

“How was your stay with Conner?” Bruce asked.

“It was…fun. Relaxing,” Tim said thoughtfully, thinking of last night. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and he quickly shook the thought off.

“The storm last night was intimidating,” Bruce said conversationally before taking a sip of his coffee. “I wanted to have you fetched, but I didn’t want Dick driving that dreadful GMC in a storm like that,”

“That’s okay,” said Tim, “It was safer for all of us to stay inside,” _I was definitely in very safe hands._ “Do I have to go back there so soon? And Dick wasn’t really going for low profile this morning,”

“You’ll be beamed a block away from the apartment, and Conner will fetch you, and you will walk back,” said Bruce. “I know it’s too elaborate for you, Tim, but you know how pushy the press can get, and I can’t risk you getting that much attention,”

“I wouldn’t get that much if Dick didn’t drive Ironhide all the way out to the middle of the city,” Tim frowned.

Bruce looked at him dumbly. “I’m sorry?”

“Uh, it’s a pop culture thing,” said Tim. “He’s been watching Transformers stuff with Wally,”

“Oh,” said Bruce, “Now that you mention it, yes, it does look like one of those robots. Which one was he?”

“He’s the one who went all Clint Eastwood on Shia LaBeouf,”

“Dirty Harry?”

“Yes,”

“Hm,” Bruce went back to reading the paper. “I believe we were invited to a red carpet screening of a movie of the same topic, I believe, next week,”

“Yeah, I’ll just probably go to a random screening or something,”

“Take Conner with you. That boy never really goes out that much. I’m sure he’ll appreciate a night out,”

 Alfred and Dick entered the room with the food, and breakfast was served.

Yeah, Conner might like a movie.

That…didn’t count as a date, did it?

“Tim, are you okay?” Dick watched Tim stare at his pancakes.

“What?” Tim looked up. “I’m fine,”

“Right,” Dick gave him a look. “Says the boy with the red face and boobs,”  

“What?!” Tim looked down on his chest and yes, yes he does have boobs. “Ugh,” Tim continued eating breakfast.

“Don’t worry, Timmy. A nice, long bath will probably make it go away,” Dick grinned at him.

“Please just stop. Please,”

“Dick, eat your breakfast,” said Bruce from behind the newspaper.

“Yessir,” Dick waggled his eyebrows at Tim.

Tim rolled his eyes.

Yep, going to see a movie with a very attractive guy, who he probably might or might not like, was most definitely a date. Even if he insisted that it wasn’t.

He might like him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I’m going to pull Tim’s history from BTAS. Since we don’t know much about Tim in Young Justice, I’ll take his background from BTAS, where his father didn’t come back for him after being targeted by a gang, so Bruce adopted him.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter (and one more story I’m struggling to finish lol) to my friend, Basil. And to make my friend Pat, whose flagship is TimKon, feel better, this chapter is for you, buddy.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Slowly, Tim sunk into the warm water of his big bathtub.

Might like. Riiiight. It was time to stop lying to himself.

He had spent a few days with Conner, and he was sure he’d somehow, probably, have already blown it all away that he’d had this stupid, irrational, huge crush on the Boy of Steel ever since he was given their files when Dick told him he was joining Young Justice.

Oh, how Tim hated himself for falling for that face. Conner was harsh, brash, sort of unrefined and straightforward, yet he could put everyone else first. And did he mention he was a complete gentleman? Who knew gentlemen still existed? He’d never seen anyone ever give their jacket to anyone else outside of the movies, or offered body heat to someone they barely knew.

Okay, so maybe he intentionally left the door open while he dressed while he was all girly, and but that part where he practically made Conner a hugging pillow wasn’t his fault. It was cold and Conner was hot. And like he said that was both literally and figuratively.

Conner was straight anyway, and he wasn’t going to be this cursed girl-boy switch thing forever. It’s not like Conner was going to fall in love with him because for some insane reason that he could turn into a girl a few hours a day. Sure he could take down a man three times bigger than he was, but it’s not like he could turn anyone gay. He wasn’t _that_ talented. Or that attractive.

Besides, Conner was just taking orders by looking after him. Bruce and Dick wanted someone to look after him until they could find something to break this spell, and to get the press off their backs. The official announcement was that he was…in Europe with his private tutor.

Bruce could’ve made more elaborate lies, but the simplest ones meant there wasn’t going to be much explanation needed. Especially now that Vicki Vale was still on Bruce’s tail about everything. She was also in Dick’s on his tail, absolutely trying to find out something, anything that she could write. Well, minus their nightly escapades and saving the planet every few months, their lives were pretty boring.

Bruce was a billionaire, businessmen, philanthropist and single dad; Dick was an outgoing, sporty gymnast and a student at Gotham State University; and Tim was a normal, probably a little introverted, high school student, who liked collecting CDs of his favorite bands; and he and Dick were Bruce’s adopted sons.

Ok so maybe that part about being the adopted son of a single billionaire wasn’t part of a normal person’s life.

“Ugh!” Tim splashed around in frustration.

He was going to spend a few more days with him, and he was having this inner turmoil. And then Bruce told him to take Conner out to a movie because well, Bruce has been the team’s mother hen since forever, and he cared for everybody’s safety and whole wellbeing, of course he’d tell Tim to make Conner feel like his age. Which totally wasn’t six years old.

Tim got out of the tub, and grabbed a bathrobe from the closet, put it on, then grabbed a towel. He dried his hair with it as he stepped out of the bathroom. Being a teenager was hard.

There was a knock on his door. “Timothy, are you decent?”

He was surprised that Bruce asked him if he was properly dressed before entering, then his unstable gender was probably the reason why. Usually it was just a knock and his name.

“Yes! Come in,”

Bruce entered and closed the door for Tim’s privacy. He was incredibly handsome, sharply dressed and ready for work and holding shopping bags. “I took the liberty of getting you some new clothes,” he moved over to Tim’s bed, set the bags down on it. “They’re unisex and there are some several hooded jackets and some sweatshirts,”

Tim sat down at the foot of his bed and rummaged through the bags.

“Something I think you’ll like, given your situation,”

“Yes, they’re great! Thank you!” Tim smiled as he pulled out a hoodie. Oh good, finally some clothes that wouldn’t give anything away.

“Tim,” said Bruce carefully. “I may not be the best parental role model, but I do care for your safety. This is Gotham, and you are good looking young man, or lady, and I must insist that you go back to your apartment immediately, and not separate from Conner when you are with him outside. I know that Conner is more than capable of protecting you from anything,”

Tim remembered the jerk Conner had beaten up on the sidewalk.

“But please, be safe.”

Tim nodded.

“Alright,” Bruce nodded back. “I’ll be off to work now. Enjoy your day, and say hi to Conner for me,”

“Okay,” Tim watched Bruce leave.  

The hoodie he was holding was black, and had a red S on the front, just like Conner’s shirt. He’d love to wear it, show Conner he appreciated his efforts and his time, but he wasn’t sure if that was going to offend him or not. Dick, of course, was a typical ‘I was an only child my whole life so I’ll play with my new baby brother and dress you up in cute clothes’ kind of person so he liked it when Tim wore anything Nightwing. He never let Bruce catch him wearing a Batman shirt though. 

Well he could just not wear them. But he really wanted to wear it. Would Conner like it?

_‘Are you taking out your anger on me because you got called cute and that they think you're my girlfriend?’_

Tim reddened and shoved the hoodie back in the shopping bag. “Calm down, calm down,” he chanted to himself as he took several deep breaths. “Calm down,” he said one last time, then took the Superboy hoodie back out again.

He ran a delicate hand over the red print.

“Kon is straight,” he whispered forlornly, and set the clothing down on his bed, the red Kryptonian logo staring back at him. “He’s straight,”

* * *

“Where’s your pretty girl, hun?” asked the waitress, who served Conner and Robin last night, as she set down his food: a pulled pork barbecue sandwich, some fries, and a milkshake.

Conner was at the same diner, deciding he was much too lazy to wander around figuring out where he was going to have lunch. At least he didn’t take too long to decide what to get. It was going to rain again soon anyway and he didn’t want to risk being too far from the apartment, or too far from shelter.

“Uh…” he said, unsure of what to say. “I uh…got in trouble with her big brother,” he said. “I might have done several things he didn’t like,”

“Oh,” she said. “Well, if you think you’re done wooing now that you got your girl, you’re wrong, hun! You gotta woo family, too,” she winked at him and left.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t know that. He just pretended to be dense enough not to figure out that Nightwing was fuming at him earlier that day when he came to pick up Robin. Fast heartbeat, elevated blood pressure, if Nightwing wasn’t angry, he was probably just calm enough to beat the shit out of him. Nightwing _was_ fiercely overprotective of Robin, there was no doubt about that. It was probably his idea to keep Robin this sheltered. Or maybe if he had his way Robin wouldn’t be on the team, or wouldn’t even be Robin.

And Conner knew where he was coming from. He’d seen enough chick flicks to know just how protective siblings could be when it came to their sibling’s matters of the heart. So there was probably nothing he could do to get on Nightwing’s good side.

Wait, why was he thinking of getting on Nightwing’s good side anyway? Weren’t they teammates? Wasn’t he supposed to be on his good side already? They’d been working together five years. Went on life threatening missions and group outings together.

He pushed the thought away and finished his lunch, then left a few bills on the table and left without having any idea where to go, so he headed for the park.

It occurred to him that this was the most personal he’d gotten to any of this teammates, maybe other than M’gann. M’gann practically shoved herself in his arms, and he probably was too caught up in the idea that someone finally noticed him that he fell in love with the idea of that someone being there for him instead of falling in love with that someone.

Liking boys was the same as liking girls, right? There are pretty girls and pretty boys. There was without a doubt that girls could be as handsome as boys. They could both be smart and thoughtful and sweet.

It wasn’t that he was confused about it or anything. He didn’t even know if this was something to be confused about. The genomes back in CADMUS didn’t teach him anything about things like this. There was sure as hell sex in what they taught, but there wasn’t anything about attraction. Or sexuality. He didn’t even entertain thoughts like that back then because he had M’gann. And now he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be confused because he saw boys and girls he same way.

He also wasn’t sure if he was going to ask for acceptance, or if he’d be shunned by his friends, Clark and Ma and Pa especially, if he told them he sort of liked both girls and boys. Maybe he should talk to Clark.

* * *

 

Clark was enjoying a very nice make out session with the body under him when his phone rang. He ignored it, and continued pressing kisses onto his significant other’s neck, grinding his hips into theirs, seeking the friction to make the blood flow to his groin.

The phone continued ringing, and Clark grunted in annoyance before holding himself up to loom over his lover.

“I think that’s an important call,”

“Ugghh,” he lazily reached for the phone from the bedside drawer, and Conner’s name flashed on the screen. “Hello?”

“Hi. Um. Clark,”

“Conner, what is it?” he sat up, desperately trying not to sound annoyed, but he sounded annoyed nonetheless.

“Should I call later?”

“No, it’s fine,” said Clark, ruffling his hair. “Can I help you, Conner?”

“I uh…I need to talk to you about something. I’d rather it be in person,”

“Alright,” Clark moved from the middle of the bed to side on the edge, but his companion pulled him back to the middle of the bed. “I’ll meet you in the nearest park,”

“Thanks,”

“No problem,” Clark hung up. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and strong, lean thighs straddled his grion. “Seems like I have to go,”

“Yes, and it seems like children are the best cockblockers,”

“C’mon, Bruce, I’m sure Conner didn’t mean it,” Clark chuckled, took one of Bruce’s hands and pressed his lips onto the skin.

“Oh, he’d better not mean it,” Bruce smirked and ground his hips onto Clark’s a bit more. “And you better be in my office at 5PM sharp, not a second later,”

“Yes, sir,” Clark leaned forward to give Bruce a kiss, but Bruce didn’t meet his lips. “Bruce?”

“5PM, Clark. Because I intend to have my fill,” said Bruce, putting a finger on Clark’s lips.

“Anything you want,” Clark leaned forward once more and their lips met this time.

The kiss wasn’t desperate or too hard, but slow and patient, and long and drawn out. Bruce pulled away after a few moments. “Go,” he got off of Clark and picked their jackets off from the floor, and handed Clark his. “And I will see you later,”

Clark took his jacket and put it on. “See you later,” he gave Bruce a quick kiss on the lips and left in a gust of wind.

“Don’t be late!” Bruce said as he watched the curtains settle.

* * *

 

Conner waited in the middle of the park, where there weren’t a lot of people. He sat on a tree, looking up in the cloudy sky, not really sure what he was looking at or what he was waiting for.

“Something on your mind?”

Conner looked down, and saw Clark walking up to him. “Yeah, sort of,” he answered.

“Do you want to talk about it down on the ground or up there?”

Conner jumped from the branch and sat down on the ground. Clark sat down beside him under the tree. Clark waited for him to talk, and Conner really didn’t know how to start. So he just said it without beating around the bush.

Conner looked at Clark. “Would you and Ma and Pa be mad if I say that I liked boys?”

Clark blinked. “No,” he answered with a frown. “Why would I be mad?”

“Well,” Conner didn’t know what to say and blood rushed to his cheeks. He looked away, unable to look Clark in the eye. “Because of social norms, and because of what’s accepted…”

Clark gave him a fond smile and pulled him into an awkward side hug. “Nothing is wrong with liking boys. Holy cow, I thought you were going to say something like you’ll quit the team,” he gave a sigh of relief.

“What?” Conner looked at him in disbelief. “I’m not going to quit the team,”

“Good. Because, thank God, you found someone you like. Because after, well, your last relationship, I thought you’d build more walls around you and shut everyone out,”

“I did and I tried,” Conner said softly. “It’s not going so well. So maybe, why the hell not, right?” he looked up at Clark.

“Kon,” said Clark, “You dated a Martian. You dated an alien species. Did you hear me say anything? What makes you think I’ll disown you because you want to date a boy?”

Conner shrugged. “Small town. Not everyone in Smallville is like you. I don’t want them talking about Ma and Pa like they have a failed grandson or nephew or something,”  

“There’s that,” nodded Clark, “But you don’t owe anyone an explanation. What matters is that you’re happy. Alright?”

Conner looked up at him and gave a small smile. “Yeah,” he nodded.

“So,” Clark let go and gave Conner some space. “Do I know this boy?”

“Yeah,” Conner nodded once more. “Yeah, you do,”

Clark raised a brow. “Should I be relieved or scared with that information?”

Conner thought for a moment. Batman and Nightwing came into mind. “Scared. Definitely scared,”

“Do I want to know?” Clark asked.

Conner shrugged.

“Alright,” Clark nodded. “By the way,” he reached into his pocket and gave Conner a piece of paper. “You should head to this address. Robin’s going to be there soon. You two go back to the apartment, okay? It’s going to rain again soon,”

Conner took the piece of paper and read the address. “Okay,” he looked at Clark. “Thank you for listening,”

“No problem, Conner. Take care, and I’ll see you soon,” Clark smiled at him. “Gotta get back to work. I might have gone on a little over break,”  

“Bye,” said Conner, and Clark was gone.

* * *

 

They ended up running the whole block back to the apartment when it started to drizzle. As soon as Conner closed the door to the apartment lobby, it rained down hard.

Robin studied Conner’s flushed face, panting and tired from the sprint, just like he was, and laughed.

“What?” Conner asked, leading Robin to the elevator.

“Nothing,” Robin smiled at Conner, shrugging as he enter the elevator, and Conner pressed the button to their floor. Then he softly added, “I just, never seen you that tired without training or supervillains on our tail before. It’s a nice change,”

A bell chimed and the elevator doors opened. “It’s not every day I run from the rain and not from supervillains,” said Conner, taking off his jacket as they stepped out of the elevator and onto their floor.

“I’d love to run from the rain instead of supervillains every day,” said Robin, following Conner into the apartment after he unlocked the door.

Conner put his jacket in the closet. Robin also took off his, revealing the hoodie he wore under it. “I like your hoodie,” said Conner.

Robin paused in the middle of hanging his jacket, and looked at what he was wearing. He took a nap in that hoodie, woke up late, forgot to change out of it, and now Conner had seen it. Conner saw his Superboy hoodie. “Uh, well, my dad bought it,”

“It’s nice to know not all people are against metas,” Conner plopped down on the sofa.

“Hey, uh…” Robin said slowly, sitting next to Conner on the sofa. It was now or never. Meaning if he didn’t ask now, he’d probably never be able to ask. “I was wondering if you’d like to go see a movie with me. I have tickets already. It’s that new Transformers movie,”

Conner wasn’t sure what to think of what Robin was asking. Was this going to be considered a date? “A movie, huh?”

Robin reddened, and his heart pounded against his ribcage. He wanted to kick himself in the face for thinking a guy would willingly go out with another guy to watch a movie. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’ll just give it to Jaime and Bart or to someone who wants it,”

“I’ll go,” said Conner. “Of course, I’ll go,” he smiled.

And Robin smiled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever thought there isn't gonna be any Superbat in this, y'all are wrong. *U*


End file.
